Sous la cape
by CattyPiou
Summary: La théorie selon laquelle la véritable nature d'une personne n'est révélée que lorsque l'on découvre ses sous-vêtements s'applique-t-elle aussi à Severus Snape ? Harry aurait dû réfléchir avant de faire ce foutu pari ! [Edit 06/01/2013 : Apres un trop long hiatus, la fic va officiellement reprendre.]
1. Ou comment se mettre dans le pétrin

**Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à déclarer que cette fic est une séquelle sur mon cerveau malade de la vidéo du génialissime groupe de cosplay Harry Potter russe « Another Gay School » (lien dans mon profil =D). Peut-on vraiment dire qu'il y a un scénario dans ce truc ? xD Enfin bon, peut-être que ça va plaire à quelqu'un ? xDD Ah aussi, on va dire que ça suit pas trop trop les bouquins, à savoir que Snape est pas mort et que Harry a tué Voldemort en cinq minutes chrono (comme dans pas mal d'autres fics donc on va pas s'en soucier, le but ici n'étant pas d'être le plus…Disons réaliste…)

**Couple :** Snarry

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, faut vraiment le rappeler ? x)

**Warning :** Attention, yaoi rating M ! Ca veut dire relations sexuelles entre monsieurs. Ceux que ça gêne ont tout à fait le droit de l'être, mais ailleurs merci.

Spécial dédicace à Senjougahara, parce que c'est de ta faute si j'ai pondu ça !

Sous la cape

Chapitre 1 : Ou comment se mettre dans le pétrin

Tout avait commencé un dimanche matin, lors du petit-déjeuner, à la table des Griffondors. Comme chaque dimanche matin, la conversation qui animait l'assemblée des Septièmes années était frivole et légère, l'idéal pour se décontracter et oublier la tonne de devoirs en retard que certains avaient. Conversation dont le niveau intellectuel ne frôlant pas le niveau des pâquerettes, alternant histoires grivoises et humour gras, qui provoquait toujours de nombreux éclats de rire chez la gente masculine, les jeunes demoiselles soupirant lascivement face à ce qu'elles appelaient « les débilités des mecs », quand elles ne quittaient pas précipitamment la table d'un air outré.

La conversation en ce jour ne tournait pas autour des nouveaux prototypes de « poils à danser » des frères Weasley, que la bande avait déjà testés la semaine précédente en en lançant sur Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, qui avaient ensuite passé la journée à danser le tango en se lançant des regards langoureux, ni sur le tour de poitrine de Lavande Brown, qui selon Seamus Finnigan, avait considérablement augmenté. Ce qui occupait toutes les bouches ce matin là, si ce n'était les toasts couverts de confiture, était tout simplement la mésaventure qui était arrivée à la suite d'un sortilège raté lancé par Neville lors du dernier cours d'enchantement.

- Mais comment je pouvais savoir moi qu'il fallait baisser la baguette sur seulement quinze centimètres à la verticale ?, se plaigna le pauvre Longbottom, qui arborait un magnifique œil au beurre noir.

En effet, lors du dernier cours du professeur Flitwick, portant sur le sortilège Cracbadabum –révisions pour les ASPIC oblige – le griffondor avait, au lieu de déchirer le bout de toile placé en face de lui, réduit accidentellement en mille morceaux la cape ainsi que les vêtements de Parvati Patil, qui avait alors poussé un hurlement strident et asséné un coup de poing magistral à Neville.

Mais bien que l'anecdote avait laissé un souvenir amer à celui-ci, les autres élèves en gardaient un souvenir particulièrement délicieux. Car aucun élève présent dans la salle de cours à ce moment là n'aurait pu imaginer ce qu'ils allaient voir. A savoir les sous-vêtements de Parvati. Jusque là rien de très « anormal »… Si ce n'était les motifs des dits sous-vêtements. Parvati était donc maintenant connu de toute la maison des rouges et ors pour porter des culottes à tête de canard. Elle avait eu beau tenté de s'expliquer « c'est un cadeau de ma grand-mère et tout le reste de mes affaires était sale ! », personne ne put l'entendre, le bruit des rires étouffant sa voix tremblante.

Ainsi, malgré que cette folle histoire ait créé une ennemie mortelle à Neville, elle avait surtout suscité un grand débat chez le groupe de garçons des septièmes années. Comment peut-on savoir ce qui se cache réellement sous la cape des gens ?

- Après tout, commença Dean, Parvati est un peu une sorte de sex-symbol, qui aurait pu croire qu'elle portait des sous-vêtements aussi…Nunuche ?

- J'ai entendu dire que les sous-vêtements représenter notre véritable personnalité, continua Ron. On porte tous un uniforme, on a que ça pour se démarquer et montrer qui on est vraiment !

L'argument du rouquin provoqua un grand intérêt chez les autres, si ce n'était Hermione et Ginny qui, suivant la conversation depuis le début, parurent encore plus blasées et mal à l'aise devant la stupidité de leurs amis et préférèrent parler d'autre chose « oh tiens, comme cet article de la Gazette parlant de l'augmentation du prix des chocogrenouilles à l'air passionnant ! ».

- Mais… Mais si ça se trouve la majorité des gens qu'on fréquente ne sont pas vraiment ce qu'ils sont ! dit Seamus d'un air choqué.

- Ouais, imagine… McGonagall… A moitié nue… Devant toi… Couverte de lanières en cuir qui cintre magnifiquement sa poitrine flasque…

La plaisanterie que venait de prononcer Harry Potter, jeune héros du monde sorcier à seulement dix-sept ans, écœura passablement l'assemblée. Même les personnes ne prennant pas part à la conversation, un groupe de troisièmes années, frissonnèrent en imaginant leur directrice de maison ainsi vêtue.

- Beurk Harry, c'est vraiment déguelasse ce que tu racontes ! dit Dean en tirant la langue.

- Aaah, j'ai l'image en tête ! J'ai l'image en tête ! Et ça veut pas partir ! se lamenta Neville.

- Mais quoi, ça pourrait être vrai ! renchérit le survivant. Qui sait ce qui se passe sous la cape des autres. Toi par exemple Seamus…

L'intéressé frissonna devant le regard sérieux et prédateur que lui lançait le brun à cet instant. Il but une gorgée de jus de citrouille, feignant de ne pas être intimidé.

- Qui me dit que sous ta cape, tu ne portes pas un string à ficelle… Ou même pire une petite culotte en dentelle…

L'irlandais recracha alors d'un trait son jus, qui heureusement ne toucha que très légèrement Colin Crevey assis en face de lui.

- Mais ça va pas de raconter des choses comme ça ? J'ai une intégrité à préserver moi !

- Tu joues le timide mais tout le monde sait que tu caches quelque chose ! Après tout tu sors bien avec Lavande et vu son caractère bien trempé, je suis sur que ce n'est pas toi le dominant dans l'affaire…

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu racontes ? Les mecs soutenez-moi quoi !

Seamus se tourna vers ses amis, cherchant une quelconque aide de leur part, mais il ne rencontra que trois pairs d'yeux brillants ainsi que trois sourires sadiques.

- Harry a raison, c'est louche tout ça, dit Ron.

- Je n'avais jamais osé te le demander Seam', commença Dean, mais puisqu'on en parle… J'ai trouvé pas mal de trucs étranges dans tes affaires l'autre jour… Pas que je fouille dans tes affaires hein ! Mais les menottes qui dépassaient de sous ton lit m'ont intriguées tu vois…

Seamus foudroya son meilleur ami du regard et celui-ci lui répondit avec un chaleureux sourire.

- Allez crache le morceau ! Vous faites des « trucs » Lavande et toi hein ? Elle le maître, toi l'esclave, j'imagine bien le tableau…

- Mais vous êtes tous cinglés ou quoi ? Ca va pas de vous imaginez ce genre de chose !

- Ah, pour une fois que ça tombe pas sur moi, je me plains pas, dit Neville.

- Moi je dis, pour savoir la vérité, il faut voir son caleçon !

- QUOI ?!

Les quatre garçons fixèrent intensément Seamus, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, puis, en cœur, ils se mirent à répéter haut et fort « Enlève ton pantalon ! Enlève ton pantalon ! ». Et si le jeune sorcier pensait qu'ils allaient finir par se lasser, il avait tort. Car au bout de dix minutes, les « Enlève ton pantalon ! » retentissaient toujours.

Calme, Seamus, il faut que tu restes calme. Mais c'était peine perdu, et finalement il finit par exploser.

- Ah vous voulez voir mon caleçon ?! Et bien chiche mais à une condition !

Devant l'air passablement énervé de leur ami, les quatre comiques se calmèrent d'un seul coup, regardant Seamus avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais calme-toi, dit doucement Dean en riant doucement, on plaisantait c'est tout !

- Le prends pas mal, ajouta Ron, alors que Neville acquiesçait.

Le griffondor commença à se calmer doucement, soulageant les garçons en face de lui, quand tout à coup Harry prononça la phrase qui allait le perdre.

- Et bien chiche, c'est quoi ta condition ?

La colère gagna une nouvelle fois Seamus, au désespoir de Dean, Ron et Neville. Les deux sorciers s'affrontèrent un moment du regard, chacun essayant de déstabiliser l'autre, avant qu'une idée de génie ne sorte de la tête de Finnigan et qu'un énorme rictus apparaissent sur son visage. Oui, il allait se venger de l'affront et de la curiosité de son ami, et en même temps lui faire perdre cet air si confiant qu'il arborait toujours comme pour se sentir supérieur.

- Et bien… La théorie de Ron m'a semblée fort intéressante. Il est vrai qu'on ne peut connaitre réellement ce que cache une personne et qu'on peut plus facilement se cacher sous une épaisse cape en toile…

L'air diaboliquement confiant qu'affichait Seamus à cet instant rendait Harry un peu nerveux, mais il faisait tout pour rester impassible. Il avait bien vaincu un mage noir mégalomane aux ambitions destructrices, alors ce n'était pas un blondinet fan des Crécelle de Kenmare qui allait lui faire peur.

- Je te demande donc de tester cette théorie sur un sujet que je pense on ne peut plus approprié. Si tu réussis à ramener une photo de ses sous-vêtements, alors je me mettrais en caleçon devant toute la grande salle !

- Et tu devras danser !

Seamus sourit encore plus.

- Si tu veux.

Ce n'était pas du tout la réponse espérait par Harry qui avait voulu décourager son vis-à-vis. Néanmoins, il était confiant. Son statut de héros ainsi que son physique avantageux lui permettait d'avoir qui il voulait à ses pieds, fille comme garçon. Alors qui que soit la personne qu'il devrait mettre à poil, il y arriverait sans trop de problème.

- Prépare ton plus beau caleçon Seamus ! Alors, de qui désires-tu tant la photo de l'entrejambe ?

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre, quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la grande salle. Seamus sembla ravi.

- Tourne-toi Golden Boy, ta proie vient de faire son entrée !

Ce dimanche matin là, alors qu'il arrivait pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, Severus Snape ne comprit pas pourquoi Harry Potter lui lança un regard aussi désespéré et dégouté.


	2. L'opération discrétion

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je n'en attendais pas tant x) Voici le chapitre 2 ! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, les personnages sont « un peu » OOC… Mais après tout, comment faire une fic à tendance humoristique sans les rendre tous un peu cinglés ? ^^'

**P.S. :** Je tiens à remercier Cacilie Blaas qui m'a fait remarquer une belle erreur de ma part. En effet, j'utilise toujours le nom de Severus en anglais (donc Snape) et non en français (Rogue). Mais apparemment lors de l'écriture du chapitre 1, je devais être bien fatiguée car j'ai appelé notre cher maître des potions Rogue ! Quel sacrilège ! Je suis désolée, la faute est corrigée * se fouette*

**Couple :** Snarry

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, faut vraiment le rappeler ? x)

**Warning :** Attention, yaoi rating M ! Ca veut dire relations sexuelles entre monsieurs. Ceux que ça gêne ont tout à fait le droit de l'être, mais ailleurs merci.

OoOoO

Sous la cape

Chapitre 2 : L'opération discrétion

Hermione Granger s'était toujours considérée comme une jeune femme patiente, surtout envers ses amis. Depuis leur première année, Ron, Harry et elle avait toujours étaient inséparables, malgré leur caractère complètement différent. Elle avait toujours été là pour eux, dans les moments de joie comme dans les moments difficiles, faisant toujours du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour que tout aille bien. Pourtant, à ce moment là, l'idée d'aider son ami Harry qui pleurnichait à ses côtés lui sembler être un luxe qu'il ne pourrait jamais se payer.

- Tu as fait quoi ?

- Je suis désolé 'Mione… Mais sur le coup j'ai pas réfléchi…

Ah ça, si Harry pouvait réfléchir de temps en temps, la jeune sorcière aurait certainement moins de problèmes et de poids sur la conscience ! Depuis la défaite de Voldemort et la victoire de l'Ordre, c'était comme si tous les neurones du survivant avaient pris des vacances prolongées.

- Au pire tu n'es pas obligé de le faire ! Toi et Seamus oublier votre pari stupide et c'est tout !

Le survivant pleurnicha encore plus fort, cherchant à attirer la pitié de son amie. Il avait vraiment un air de chien battu avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux larmoyant et sa mine piteuse.

- Je peux pas… Il m'a fait signer un contrat sorcier. Si je n'ai pas une photo des sous-vêtements de Snape dans deux semaines, je vais me retrouver couvert de furoncles jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Hermione se retrouvait face à un énorme dilemme. Soit elle aidait Harry en le conseillant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, enfreignant une bonne partie du règlement de Poudlard par la même occasion, ou abandonner Harry à son sort et le laisser se débrouiller seul avec ses embrouilles pour une fois, au pire il ne serait que défigurer. Elle soupira. Elle était décidemment bien trop gentille.

Elle referma le livre d'histoire de la magie qu'elle était en train de feuilleter avant qu'Harry ne vienne la voir dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Bon, reprenons depuis le début. Il faut que tu ais une photo du…

Elle frissonna d'horreur devant la vision qui lui traversa l'esprit.

- Du… Caleçon du professeur Snape avant la fin de la semaine prochaine.

Harry acquiesça. Il s'était décidemment mis dans la moise jusqu'au cou en voulant défier Seamus et n'avait vraiment aucune idée pour s'en sortir. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'Hermione pour l'aider. Sans quoi, il était fichu. Du moins, il espérait que celle-ci trouve une solution à son problème.

- Je sais pas quoi faire 'Mione ! Comment tu veux que je me procure une telle photo ? C'est carrément une mission impossible !

- Hum… Je ne vois malheureusement pour toi que peu de manières pour l'obtenir.

Son expression paraissait désolée pour son ami, et Harry déglutit. Même s'il devait souffrir pour l'obtenir, il le ferait, question d'égo. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas perdre contre Seamus Finnigan. Quand on a battu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom, on ne perd pas contre Seamus Finnigan.

- Vas-y dis-moi… Ca sera toujours mieux que de me payer la honte de ma vie.

- Ca ça reste à voir…

Prenant une grande inspiration, Hermione commença son long exposé.

- Voilà, pour obtenir cette photo, il te faut espionner Snape dans son intimité, à savoir lorsqu'il se déshabille… Il n'y a donc que deux véritables moyens, si je puis dire, pour y parvenir… Soit tu es suffisamment discret et doué pour te glisser jusqu'à ses appartements sans te faire repérer, soit… Et bien… Tu fais en sorte qu'il se retrouve en caleçon devant toi…Pour cela tu peux lui lancer un sort, mais vu le niveau de Snape en magie, je doute que ça fonctionne... Soit, tu t'arranges pour qu'il soit… Comment dire… Consentant ?

- Et comment veux-tu qu'il soit consentant ? Tu crois que je peux me faire passer pour un journaliste de la Gazette venu prendre une photo pour le calendrier des « Dieux de Poudlard » ?

- Tu m'as très bien comprise Harry…

Oui il avait bien compris, mais il refusait de se l'avouer. Comment sa tendre, pure, magnifique petite Hermione pouvait-elle insinuer qu'il devrait peut-être… Séduire Severus Snape, car c'était bien ça l'idée, afin que celui-ci lui octroie une séance de strip-tease.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était dégouté par les hommes, loin de là. Mais il n'avait eu depuis le début que des relations avec des filles, et même s'il lui arrivait de regarder un peu trop les autres garçons de l'équipe de Quidditch sous la douche ou de fantasmer sur tel ou tel élève, c'était bien loin de l'idée de séduire un professeur. Snape qui plus est. Car ils parlaient bien du professeur de potions aux cheveux gras, au nez péninsulaire, au regard glaçé et aux répliques cinglantes, surtout envers lui.

- Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients Hermione, je préfère la première option, déclara Harry.

La jeune femme lui lança un nouveau regard peiné. Bien sur, il devait s'agir de la meilleure solution pour Harry. Néanmoins, connaissant la puissance en magie de leur professeur, elle doutait qu'il arrive à se glisser dans le bureau privé de Snape sans que celui-ci ne sente sa présence. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer pour son meilleur ami une réussite dans son entreprise, ainsi qu'à Snape une forte fièvre qui le rendrait vulnérable un certain temps.

- Bien !

Harry se leva d'un air déterminé, décidé à remporter ce stupide pari. Car même s'il risquait de voir quelque chose de traumatisant ou encore d'être découvert et d'écoper de retenues jusqu'à la fin de son année scolaire, ce serait toujours moins humiliant que de se retrouver couvert de pustules – alors qu'il faisait si souvent la couverture des journaux, imaginez ensuite les gros titres !- ou toujours moins humiliant que la danse qu'allait effectuer Seamus, en caleçon, devant toute la Grande salle. Rien qu'à cette idée, un sourire sadique naquit sur le visage du survivant.

- Nous avons bien potions demain non ? Alors, je lance l'opération « Discrétion » !

OoOoO

Le lendemain, c'est pourtant la mine maussade qu'Harry pénétra dans la salle de potions. Car s'il avait été déterminé la veille, Seamus avait vite fait de détruire son moral en lui rappelant sans arrêt combien sa tâche allait être ardue et combien ce qu'il allait voir risquer d'être traumatisant. Il lui avait fait la liste des éventuels sous-vêtements du maitre des potions : un être aussi vil et cruel ne pouvait que porter des sous-vêtements en cuir. Pourtant, le fait qu'il ait été espion pour l'Ordre avait montré une partie cachée de sa personnalité, alors que pouvait-il cacher d'autre ? Plus particulièrement sous ses robes ? Du banal slip au string push-up en passant par le boxer rouge flashy, Seamus avait décrit avec une telle crédibilité l'attirail supposé de Severus Snape qu'Harry avait fini par paniquer et, le soir venu, n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil.

Harry alla péniblement s'installer à la table qu'il partageait avec Ron, évitant au possible le regard de son professeur, faisant tout pour chasser de son esprit les visions horribles que son camarade de dortoir avait profondément encré dans son esprit.

Pour comble de malchance, le cours du jour était en commun avec les Serpentards, et le survivant ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à devoir, en plus des sourires et des moqueries de Seamus, supporter les remarques de Draco Malfoy.

Un Draco Malfoy qui semblait plein de vigueur en ce jour, et qui donna joyeusement un coup dans la table d'Harry, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il était là et qu'aujourd'hui encore, il allait en baver. Bien qu'ayant été un allié pendant la guerre, les relations entre les deux sorciers étaient restées les mêmes, Némésis un jour, Némésis toujours.

- La recette de la potion d'aujourd'hui est notée au tableau. Les ingrédients sont ici, vous viendrez les chercher un par un.

La voix grave de Snape fit tressaillir le jeune Potter, qui baissa honteusement la tête lorsqu'il alla chercher les ingrédients de sa potion. Il se hâta ensuite de rejoindre sa table et de commencer sa potion, étonnant jusqu'à son professeur, qui n'avait jamais vu le fils de son pire ennemi aussi sérieux dans son travail de sa vie.

Ce qui rendait Draco fou furieux. Depuis le début du cours, Potter ne faisait que l'ignorer. A chaque remarque acerbe ou insulte que le blond lui lançait, le survivant ne se permettait même pas un regard dans sa direction. Depuis quand était-il si studieux ?

Enervé au possible, Malfoy se saisit d'un morceau de racine de mandragore qu'il jeta da ns le chaudron du duo Weasley-Potter. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendirent compte, Ron triturant un œil de triton et Harry concentré à peler convenablement ses racines. Mais lorsqu'ils en vinrent à remuer la mixture et que celle-ci fuma tout en virant au mauve au lieu de l'argenté attendu, ils se doutèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le sourire satisfait de Draco les renseigna alors sur les origines du problème.

Problème qui se changea vite en désastre. La potion continua de fumer, faisant trembler violemment le chaudron, qui finalement recracha brutalement la mixture sur les deux malheureux griffondors.

- Potter, Weasley ! Avez-vous régressé au point de ne plus savoir lire ? Il est noté que cette potion requiert seulement deux racines de mandragore, mais apparemment suivre les instructions est quelque chose que vous ne saurez jamais faire ! J'enlève 100 points à Gryffondor !

Couverts d'un liquide gluant et violet des pieds à la tête, les deux amis jetèrent un regard assassin à Snape, sous les rires des élèves serpentards, et également d'un gryffondor qui chuchota à Harry :

- A qui le tour de se mettre en caleçon ?

Le brun fusilla un Seamus hilare du regard. Cette potion ratée avait quand même eu un effet bénéfique sur lui : elle lui avait donné la détermination nécessaire pour remplir sa « mission » et remettre ce crétin de Finnigan à sa place.

OoOoO

Ce fut donc lors du repas du soir, alors que tous les élèves et professeurs se restauraient dans la Grande Salle, qu'Harry décida d'agir. Après tout, plus vite la photo serait prise plus vite il serait « tranquille ».

Il s'était dépêché de manger en jetant de temps en temps des regards à la table des professeurs où le professeur Snape subissait en silence les mystifications du professeur Trelawney, descendue pour une fois de sa tour. Harry ne prêtait aucune attention à ses amis qui ne lui en voulurent pas. Qui aurait le cœur a plaisanté quand il doit surmonter l'horreur suprême ? pensaient-ils une nouvelle fois, la première fois étant à l'époque où Voldemort terrorisait la Grande Bretagne.

Une fois son repas terminé, il attendit de voir Snape quitter la table, sous les élucubrations de Sybille qui lui prédisait une vie faites d'amour et d'eau fraiche, puis s'éclipsa lui aussi, le plus discrètement possible.

- Je le plains quand même, dit Ron.

- Tu as été vraiment vache avec lui Seam', déclara Dean, il a vécut tellement de choses horribles et toi tu en rajoutes !

- Il n'avait qu'à mettre son égo à la poubelle pour une fois et apprendre qu'il n'a pas le droit de tout dire, argumenta Seamus. Les histoires de caleçon, c'est personnel et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il voit le mien.

Les autres le fixèrent, les yeux ronds, avant que Neville ne prenne la parole.

- Toi, c'est sur, t'as quelque chose à cacher…

Pendant ce temps, vadrouillant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, Harry Potter s'acharnait à suivre son professeur de potions. Ce qui était chose ardue. Car il devait à la fois être le plus silencieux possible et réussir à ne pas se laisser distancer par Snape qui traçait son chemin à une vitesse incroyable dans le dédale de couloirs de cette partie des cachots.

- Allez Harry, tu y es presque… Il te mène droit vers ses appartements, ne le lâche pas !

Soudain, un groupe d'élèves de serpentards apparut au détour d'un couloir et Harry dut accomplir une prouesse acrobatique pour ne pas être renversé tout en gardant sa cape bien en place. Après avoir maudit les imprudents serpentards et retrouver un semblant d'équilibre, Harry eut la mauvaise surprise de constater que Snape avait disparu de son champ de vision. Ce n'était rien, pensa-t-il, il pouvait toujours le retrouver grâce à la carte du Maraudeur. Il tâta donc dans sa poche, à la recherche de la dite carte… Avant de se mettre à pester de rage. Il l'avait oubliée dans le pantalon qu'il avait changé un peu plus tôt, après avoir été aspergé de potion ratée !

Tentative du jour : raté.

OoOoO

Une fois la rage d'avoir vu sa première tentative échouée passée, Harry relativisa en se disant qu'aucun plan, aussi génial soit-il, ne fonctionnait la première fois Et qui ne fonctionna pas ni la deuxième, ni la troisième fois.

La deuxième tentative avait été compromise par Draco Malfoy. En effet, celui-ci avait déboulé dans le couloir où Harry tentait de suivre son professeur, pour parler à Snape. Harry avait donc attendu que le blond s'en aille en les écoutant parler de l'état de santé de Narcissa Malfoy, des derniers résultats de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch, de l'augmentation du prix des fioles jusqu'à ce que Severus décrète que les couloirs n'étaient vraiment pas un lieu voué à la conversation.

- Venez donc dans mes quartiers monsieur Malfoy, nous serons mieux installés.

Harry retourna donc à la tour Gryffondor, mortifié et encore bredouille. Pourquoi fallait-il que Malfoy vienne taper la causette à son parrain ce soir là ?

Lors de sa troisième tentative, Harry était tellement concentré sur sa filature qu'il avait trébuché sur une dalle. Alerté par le bruit, Snape s'était vivement retourné mais il ne vit rien, Harry se cachant sous sa cape. Mais n'étant pas dupe, le professeur s'était prudemment approché, mettant les deux bras en avant, cherchant le mystérieux homme invisible. Pour ne pas compromettre sa mission, Harry avait préféré prendre la fuite.

Les jours passaient et Harry n'avait toujours pas la photo des sous-vêtements de son professeur. Il s'imaginait déjà couvert de pustules et de furoncles face à l'appareil photo de Colin Crivey et aux rires des nombreux élèves que comptaient Poudlard. Il voyait déjà les gros titres des journaux « Le sauveur du monde sorcier en pénurie d'eau précieuse ».

- Cette fois-ci, tu ne m'échapperas pas !, pensa-t-il.

Comme la dernière fois, il suivit Snape depuis la sortie de la Grande Salle jusqu'aux cachots, toujours invisible. Pour le moment, pas de blondinet ni de dalle tueuse en vue, la carte du maraudeur était en sécurité dans sa poche arrière et il avait dans une autre poche un petit appareil photo jetable moldu, plus pratique à transporter qu'un appareil tel que celui de Colin. Marchant de couloirs en couloirs, il en était venu à se demander si son maitre des potions ne préparait pas en secret un marathon. Mais qu'avait-il à aller si vite ? Il avait un train à prendre ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin face à une statue dont Harry ne connaissait pas le sorcier représenté. Mais son allure était imposante et sans doute avait-il été quelqu'un de puissant ou d'important. Il devait certainement s'agir là du passage secret menant à l'antre de Snape. En effet, celui-ci prononça son mot de passe « Tu Fui Ego Eris », puis la statue bougea afin de libérer un passage.

Harry se dépêcha d'entrer à la suite de son professeur afin que le passage ne se referme pas devant lui.

Il pénétra alors dans les quartiers de Severus Snape. Si Harry s'attendait à tomber sur une chambre des horreurs ou à une cave lugubre, il devait être bien déçu. La pièce, qui semblait être un salon, était assez spacieuse. La décoration était sobre et les canapés et fauteuils ainsi que la cheminée où crépitait un feu offraient un certain confort. Bref, on aurait dit un salon normal et personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'il s'agissait du lieu de vie du ténébreux professeur de potions de Poudlard. Plus loin, on pouvait distinguer deux portes, une devant menait à la chambre et l'autre à la salle de bain.

Le survivant vit son professeur avancer lentement vers un des fauteuils puis s'assoir. Il espérait que celui-ci se déshabille rapidement, qu'il prenne la photo et s'en aille. D'ailleurs, Harry n'avait pas pensé à la façon dont il quitterait les appartements de Snape. Mais comme toujours il arriverait bien à improviser le moment voulu, quitte à passer la nuit sous sa cape.

- Maintenant que ce petit jeu est terminé, j'aimerais savoir monsieur Potter, la raison de votre harcèlement ces derniers jours.

Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé de son emplacement près de la porte d'entrée, sursauta. Comment… ?

- Si vous vous demandez comment je suis au courant de votre présence ici alors que vous portez votre cape d'invisibilité, et bien sachez que la discrétion n'est vraiment pas votre fort.

Tout en disant ces mots, Snape approcha d'Harry, se saisit d'un pan de la cape d'invisibilité et l'ôta de son propriétaire.

Le teint d'Harry était horriblement pâle et il menaçait de s'évanouir à tout moment. Devant lui se dressait le maitre des potions de Poudlard, qui apparemment, attendait des explications.

- La première fois, commença Snape, je pensais que vous étiez juste en train de jouer au héros une nouvelle fois ! Mais vous avez persévérer ! Espionner un ancien espion Potter, vous pensiez vraiment y arriver sans être découvert ?

Tout en écoutant Snape, Harry pleurait le lamentable échec de son opération « discrétion ». Et qu'allait-il pouvoir inventer pour sa défense ? Le ton de son professeur était glacial et son regard encore plus dur que d'habitude.

- Un tel jeu va vous coûter très cher Potter…

Le cerveau d'Harry était en surchauffe. Une échappatoire, il devait trouver d'urgence une échappatoire !

- …Vous devriez avoir honte, moi qui pensais que vous aviez un tant soit peu mûri depuis la guerre !

Dans sa tête, la douce voix d'Hermione résonnait tel un lointain écho…. « tu t'arranges pour qu'il soit… Comment dire… Consentant ? » Etait-ce-donc là son seul moyen de survie ?

- … Vous serez donc en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année et je retire…

Rassemblant tout le courage qu'il avait pu hériter de Godric Gryffondor et prenant une grande inspiration, Harry cria presque, couvrant la voix de son professeur :

- Je vous aime professeur Snape !

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

- Vous… Vous pouvez répéter… ?

OoOoO

Ainsi s'achève le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Le chapitre trois devrait sortir la semaine prochaine !


	3. L'opération séduction !

**Mots de l'auteur :** Bonjour ça faisait longtemps ! (Oui je sais presque trois ans...) Je suis désolée de vous avoir abandonnés pendant tout ce temps, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! Encouragée par tous vos gentils commentaires, j'ai décidé de reprendre cette fic. Encore merci. Ce chapitre n'est pas très long comme vous pourrez le constater ( et pas très drôle aussi...) mais nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire ! J'espère que vous aimerez en tout cas ! Et encore merci merci merci !

**Couple :** Snarry

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, faut vraiment le rappeler ? x)

**Warning :** Attention, yaoi rating M ! Ca veut dire relations sexuelles entre monsieurs. Ceux que ça gêne ont tout à fait le droit de l'être, mais ailleurs merci.

OoOoOoO

Severus Snape avait enduré beaucoup de choses. Il avait vu l'amour de sa vie épouser un parfait imbécile, l'avait vu mourir et avait dû jouer le chien fidèle auprès de son assassin. Il estimait avoir supporté assez de choses dans sa vie pour enfin, la guerre terminée, pouvoir aspirer à un semblant de sérénité. Oh il ne voulait pas grand chose, juste continuer à enseigner les potions à ses ignares d'élèves et finir ses journées dans ses quartiers, à boire un thé bien chaud en corrigeant des copies lamentables. Et ceux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ce n'était pourtant pas là de grandes ambitions, alors pourquoi fallait-il que quelque chose vienne toujours tout chambouler ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours la même personne ?

Harry Potter se trouvait en face de lui. Et venait de lui avouer son amour à la manière d'une pucelle de roman à l'eau de rose. Mais qu'est-ce-que cela voulait dire ?!

- Vous... vous pouvez répéter ?!

- Je vous aime Professeur !

On pouvait deviner un semblant de désespoir dans la voix du survivant. Etait-ce dû à la peur ? Venait-il de se rendre compte que l'excuse qu'il avait trouvé pour justifier sa présence dans les appartements de son professeur était complètement stupide ? Severus soupira d'exaspération.

- Mais que va-t-on pouvoir faire de vous Monsieur Potter...? Votre célébrité vous aidera à coup sur, mais quand la totalité du monde sorcier se rendra compte de votre stupidité...

Severus regarda le jeune garçon en face de lui. Toute couleur avait quitté son visage et il ne bougeait pas d'un milimètre. Il ressemblait vaguement à ces bébés animaux pris au piège face au prédateur près à les dévorer.

- Il faudra un jour vous comporter en adulte Potter ! Vous avez vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres, sauver le monde tel que nous le connaissons ! Tout ca pour finir à m'espionner et à sortir des excuses abracadabrantes !

Harry baissa les yeux. Il semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Un instant, Snape eut presque pitié de lui. Il avait fini par s'attacher au garçon. Bien qu'il soit le fils de James Potter, qu'il détestait de toute son âme, il était aussi le fils de Lily Evans. Et en mémoire de son amour perdu, il pourrait donner sa vie pour Harry. Mais pourquoi fallait il que celui-ci se comporte toujours de manière aussi irréfléchie ? Peut-être s'il se comportait d'avantages en adulte responsable pourraient-ils finir par s'entendre, voir à devenir amis ?

OoOoOoO

Dans la tête d'Harry, les pensées s'entrechoquaient. Il avait tout misé sur l'opération "discrétion" et n'avait aucune idée de comment réaliser l'opération "séduction" ! Il était fait comme un rat. Sa flambante déclaration était tout bonnement ridicule. Qu'il avait honte ! Peut-être vallait-il mieux pour lui de tout avouer à son Professeur. Il serait puni jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, finirait couvert de boutons et Seamus rierait de lui. Mais l'image de son ami mort de rire lui redonna la rage. Pourquoi devrait-il subir tout ça alors que celui qui cachait des choses et mériter bien de finir ridiculiser dans l'histoire était Seamus ?! Harry était un Griffondor ! Il n'abandonnait jamais ! Il ne fuyait pas devant le danger !

Il releva la tête brusquement, les yeux encore embuhés des larmes de honte et de colère qu'il tentait de refrener. Fixant Snape droit dans les yeux, il réhitera sa déclaration :

- Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me comporte véritablement en adulte Professeur, je vous aime ! Vous pouvez penser de moi ce que vous voulez, ça ne changera en rien les sentiments que j'ai pour vous ! Pendant la guerre, j'ai compris qui vous étiez vraiment ! Je suis passé outre la haine que j'ai pu avoir pour vous pour comprendre que vous n'avez fait que me protéger ! Et je suis tombé amoureux de vous ! Est-ce-que c'est un crime ?!

Harry ne mentait pas particulièrement. Il savait que Snape n'était pas l'affreux enfoiré que tout le monde détestait. Il avait était espion au service de l'Ordre du Phénix pendant tout ce temps et sans lui, Harry serait mort une bonne dizaines de fois et Voldemort, lui, serait toujours en train de se promener avec sa clique de Death Eaters. Cependant, jamais Harry n'aurait pensé le lui dire dans un tel contexte.

"Merlin, ayez pitié de moi !" Bizarrement, Harry Potter et Severus Snape partagèrent cette même pensée.

OoOoOoO

Un mauvais présentiment réveilla Hermione. Il était trois heures du matin, les autres dormaient tous encore. Pourtant elle ne se sentait toujours pas rassurée, et elle en savait pertinemment la cause. Harry devait la prévenir une fois rentré de son opération "discrétion", comme d'habitude. Depuis la guerre, Hermione était devenue un peu mère poule quant à ses amis. Finalement, il n'avait pas donné signe de vie et la jeune femme avait fini par s'endormir. Peut-être avait-il eu un problème ? Elle enfila rapidement ses chaussons à tête de lapin et descendit dans la salle commune. Ce qu'elle y découvrit failli la faire hurler et réveiller tout le dortoir. Assis sur une chaise, fixant le mur avec les yeux écarquillés se trouvait Harry Potter, héros du monde sorcier. Il était pâle comme un linge, suait à grosses gouttes et semblait marmonner des choses incompréhensibles. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Harry... Harry est-ce-que ça va ?

Elle était vraiment inquiète. Au vu de la tête du survivant, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu...

- J'ai.. J'ai déconné Hermione... Je suis mal.. Mais alors très très mal...

-Que s'est-t-il passé ?!

- L'opération "discrétion" a été un échec...

"Comme c'était prévisible",pensa Hermione.

- Je suis entré dans ses appartements mais Snape m'a deviné et m'a demandé ce que je faisais là. Même devant Voldemort j'ai jamais eu aussi peur... J'ai cru que ma scolarité était finie, que j'allais me faire virer, coller à vie, que j'allais finir concierge de Poudlard une fois Rusard à la retraite, que Seamus se ficherait de ma tronche jusqu'à ma mort... Alors j'ai paniqué... Et j'ai lançé l'opération "Séduction"...

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de devenir livide.

- Tu as quoi ?!

- J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit... Qu'il soit consentant à se déshabiller tu vois ? Alors je lui ai dit que je l'aimais...

- Mais enfin Harry ! Je n'ai jamais été sérieuse ! Je pensais que tu te rendrais compte à quel point votre pari à Seamus et à toi était stupide, que tu irais t'excuser auprès de lui et qu'il annulerait ton contrat sorcier ! Pas que tu cherches vraiment à séduire le Professeur Snape !

- Je... Je savais pas quoi faire ok ?! J'ai pas réfléchi... Finalement Snape était aussi choqué que moi, il m'a donné une retenue pour demain soir et m'a laissé partir sans me dire autre chose. Oh 'Mione, je sens que tout ca va vraiment trop loin ! Et il ne me reste qu'une semaine pour avoir cette fichue photo ou je me retrouve avec les highlands sur le visage !

Hermione soupira. Elle qui voulait se concentrer essentiellement sur ses révisions, elle allait devoir aider son meilleur ami à se sortir d'une misère tellement grande que le troll des toilettes en première année lui semblait un adversaire bien plus facile à affronter.

- Ecoute, je vais essayer de parler à Seamus d'accord ? Peut-être qu'il acceptera d'annuler votre pari si c'est moi qui le lui demande. Et toi, il va quand même falloir que tu t'expliques auprès du Professeur Snape, d'accord ?

Harry acquieça. De toute façon, au point où il en était, il aurait dit oui à n'importe quoi.

OoOoOoO

Quand il eut chassé le gamin de son cachot, Severus, plutôt que de se servir une tasse de thé, préféra se remplir un verre de whisky. Il s'installa dans un de ses fauteuils et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Bon sang, qu'avait-il bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure ? Les Potter étaient-ils les démons devant lui faire expier ses fautes ? Dès qu'il pouvait enfin aspirer à un peu de bonheur et de tranquilité, il fallait qu'ils viennent tout gaché. Tout d'abord le père, et maintenant le fils ! Tout en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée, Severus se dit qu'il aurait donner une plus grosse punition au garçon. Mais sa déclaration et des yeux larmoyants l'avait complètement destabilisé. Ses yeux, les mêmes que ceux de sa mère. Les mêmes que ceux de Lily. Il l'avait tellement aimé, Lily Evans. Et d'une certaine manière, il l'aimait toujours. Elle avait été la seule à se préoccuper de lui, sa seule amie. Et maintenant son fils venait de lui avouer son amour. Harry était-il sérieux ? Non, ça devait encore être une de ses facéties sans queue ni tête. Ah, il tenait bien de son père pour cela ! Mais si c'était vrai ? Il avait eu l'air si bouleversé en lui faisant sa déclaration. Et puis il n'avait cessé de l'observer toute cette semaine. Severus sentit une douce chaleur se répendre dans sa poitrine. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti aimé ? Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un mensonge, il voulut savourer un instant ce sentiment. Juste un instant, croire que quelqu'un pouvait réellement tenir à lui. Tout en pensant cela, il se rememora le visage de Harry, son air désespéré mais si résolu. Et ses yeux.


	4. Le plus gros des mensonges

**Mots de l'auteur :** Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et aux followers de l'histoire ! Vous me motivez vraiment beaucoup ! Je vais essayer de garder un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, même si avec les cours et la santé ce n'est pas très facile ! Mais pour du snarry il le faut bien non ?

**Couple :** Snarry

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, faut vraiment le rappeler ? x)

**Warning :** Attention, yaoi rating M ! Ca veut dire relations sexuelles entre monsieurs. Ceux que ça gêne ont tout à fait le droit de l'être, mais ailleurs merci.

OoOoOoO

Elle avait tout tenté, le supplier, le menacer, rien à faire. Impossible de convaincre Seamus d'annuler le contrat qu'il avait fait avec Harry. Alors qu'elle discutait avec lui au détour d'un couloir, Hermione fulminait. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi en colère.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as demandé de faire ?!

- Et alors ? C'est lui qui a commencé à me chercher. Ca ne fera pas de mal à son égo de se faire remettre à sa place pour une fois.

Sur ce point, Hermione était un peu d'accord. Harry était trop fougueux et impulsif, et une petite remise en question de son tempérament n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais certainement pas de cette façon !

- Mais justement, tu le connais Seamus ! Il ira n'hésitera pas à se mettre dans le pétrin pour réussir ce fichu pari !

L'irlandais fit la mou. Il n'avait jamais voulu causé des problèmes à Harry. Enfin, pas de très gros. Il était tout de même son ami. Mais il avait osé le mettre dans l'ambarrat devant tous les autres et ça, il ne pouvait pas facilement le lui pardonner. Il pensait que Harry allait tout simplement abandonner et accepter de se retrouver couvert de boutons. Après tout comment pensait-il prendre une photo du caleçon de Snape ?

- Bon écoute, je peux lui donner un délai. Il est sensé me donner la photo dans cinq jours, je lui donnes une semaine de plus. D'ici là, il aura largement le temps de se remettre en question et d'accepter sa défaite. Et qui sait, il l'aura peut être l'image du caleçon de Snape ?

A ses mots, Hermione et Seamus ne purent empêcher une image de leur professeur en petite tenue de s'incruster dans leur tête. Les deux Griffondor frémirent.

OoOoOoO

Ce matin là, Severus était nerveux. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit et sa retenue avec Potter était pour le soir même. Il avait beau y avoir réfléchi pendant des heures, il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait réagir avec le jeune homme. Fallait-il ignorer son comportement de la veille ? Essayer de lui en parler ? Tout ça lui était tellement inconnu. Et la question de la sincérité de Harry le tracasser. C'était si soudain, trop soudain pour être bien réel.

"Mais que perdre à y croire, même rien qu'un peu ?" résonna une voix dans sa tête.

Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre. Si le garçon lui mentait, il passerait pour le dernier des imbéciles, mais de toute façon, il n'avait ni égo, ni réputation à sauver. Il n'était que le professeur de potions, ancien espion et héros de guerre. On le remerciait bien gentiment de loin et on l'oubliait. Alors si il y avait une seule chance que quelqu'un puisse changer cela, il était prêt à la saisir. Son stress augmenta encore plus. Il avait cours avec les deuxième année de Poufsouffle aujourd'hui. Les terroriser lui permettrait de se détendre un peu.

OoOoOoO

- Tu sais Harry, J'ai pas mal réfléchi à cette théorie des sous-vêtements... Et je pense pas que ça soit vrai tu vois ? Je veux dire, moi c'est ma mère qui m'achète mes caleçons, donc ça peut pas vraiment me représenter. A la rigueur il faudrait d'abord demander à la personne si elle a acheté elle-même ses sous-vêtements ou si quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait. Et puis, quelque fois tu fais pas trop attention à ce que tu mets, genre si tu n'as plus de caleçon propre tu... Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Non, Harry n'avait pas fait attention au monologue de son ami Ron, aussi passionnant soit-il. Il était bien trop rongé par le stress. Tellement qu'il s'était précipité pour aller en cours de métamorphose afin de parler à Hermione. Avait-elle réussi à convaincre Seamus d'abandonner le pari ?

- Bonjour à tous, nous allons commencer la leçon d'aujourd'hui, veuillez regagner vos places.

Le professeur Mcgonagall venait de faire son entrée dans la salle de classe. Elle était suivi des élèves retardataires, dont faisaient partis Hermione et Seamus. La jeune fille alla se placer près de ses deux amis tandis que l'irlandais rejoignait Dean Thomas et Neville Longbottom.

- Alors, demanda Harry, il a abandonné ?

La mine sombre d'Hermione finit de lui répondre.

- Je suis désolée Harry, il n'a rien voulu savoir... J'ai juste réussi à t'avoir un sursis d'une semaine.

Le héros du monde sorcier se prit la tête dans les mains. Ca ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

- Tu sais quoi mec ? C'est toi qui devrait abandonner, commença Ron, c'était perdu d'avance cette histoire de slip snapien. Je veux dire, je préfèrerais être défiguré à vie plutôt que de voir ça. T'imagines les cauchemars !

Peut-être était-ce la meilleure solution, pensa Harry. L'opération séduction n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire après tout, il risquait gros, très gros.

- Tu dois avoir raison... Après tout, j'ai réussi à tuer Voldemort, ce ne sont pas quelques boutons qui vont me faire peur n'est-ce-pas ? Je trouverai bien une excuse pour Snape ce soir, un bonbon bavenawak de Fred et George quelque chose comme ça...

La mine d'Hermione s'éclaira. Enfin Harry se comportait en adulte responsable et n'avait pas peur d'assumer ses bêtises. Merlin avait-il entendu ses prières ? De son côté, Harry commençait à se résigner. Que pouvait-il faire de plus après tout ? Il n'allait tout de même pas continuer son jeu de séduction foireux. Snape ne goberait jamais ça. Alors que Mcgonagall commençait à expliquer l'exercice du jour, essentiel pour les examens de fin d'année, Harry reçut un léger choc derrière la tête. On venait de lui lancer une boulette de papier. Il se retourna pour voir que celle-ci venait de la table de Seamus, Neville et Dean, à trois rangées derrière lui. Le duo Finnigan-Thomas se retenait difficilement de rire alors que Neville les regardait d'un air affligé. Harry ramassa discrètement la boulette, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire remarquer par la professeur toujours en pleines explications et la défroissa. Sur la feuille, un garçon à lunettes et cicatrice, couvert de pustules, faisait du pôle dancing dans son plus simple appareil. Harry déchira furieusement la feuille, faisant se retourner Mcgonagall qui le regarda sans bien trop comprendre son état de rage apparent. Et Hermione, elle, se demanda bien pourquoi Seamus continuait ainsi à creser sa propre tombe. Il venait de mettre Harry dans une colère noire. Et dans cet état, il risquait bien de tout faire pour l'obtenir sa photo. Elle soupira d'exaspération. Après les cours, elle irait prendre un bon bain et boire une verveine, au vue du stress que lui infligeait le jeune Potter, elle en aurait bien besoin.

OoOoOoO

Il était vingt heures. Harry avait terminé de prendre son diner et se dirigeait donc vers les cachots. L'heure de sa retenue était arrivée. L'heure de la véritable "opération séduction" aussi. Il avait passé tout le repas à imaginer comment réussir à séduire son professeur afin que celui-ci daigne se déshabiller devant lui. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'être lui même était la meilleure solution, pas la peine de prendre des airs de pucelle de roman. C'était toujours ainsi qu'il avait séduit les gens. Il ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait être différent avec Snape. Il suffisait d'y mettre un peu de passion en plus. Il se souvenait des regards que lui lancer Ginny lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensembles, il suffisait juste de s'inspirer de ces regards, de parler naturellement et tout se passerait bien... Enfin il l'espérait. Tout cela était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Arrivé à destination, Harry eut à peine frapper à la porte de la salle de potions que le professeur Snape lui ouvrait déjà.

- Bonsoir professeur...

- Entrez.

Snape ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois et s'était dépéché de rejoindre son bureau une fois que Harry eut pénétré dans la pièce.

- Vous classerez les fioles présentes sur les étagères du fond. Vous ne partirez que lorsque tout sera parfaitement rangé. Maintenant mettez-vous au travail.

Le professeur fixait intensément les feuilles éparpillées sur son bureau, comme si les devoirs de premières années sur les propriétés de la sève de mandragore étaient les choses les plus passionnantes qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Serait-il possible qu'il soit géné ? pensa le jeune Potter. Harry se dirigea vers les armoires et commença à classer les fioles. Il s'écoula ainsi plusieurs minutes où le jeune homme, dos au bureau, put sentir le regard de son professeur qui l'observait, semblant attendre une quelconque action de sa part. Finalement, Harry finit par prendre la parole. C'était maintenant ou jamais...

- Professeur... Avez-vous repensé à ma déclaration ?

Il faisait son possible pour empêcher sa voix de trembler. Il avait dit cela sans se retourner, trop stressé pour oser regarder Snape en face. Il avait entendu le professeur faire tomber sa plume puis plus aucun son. Oh, ça allait mal...

- Oui...

Harry sursauta. Snape s'était rapproché de lui et se trouvait maintenant à quelques pas de lui. Le jeune homme se retourna pour regarder son professeur. Il avait un air grave, presque triste.

- Et je dois dire que je suis déçu monsieur Potter. Je vous savais capable de bien des choses, mais de raconter de telles histoires...

Le jeune Potter eut une boule au ventre. Il mentait, c'était vrai. Et ce qu'il faisait était mal, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Seamus s'en sortir après toutes ses moqueries. Et il ne voulait pas de ces fichus pustules. Après tout Snape avait passé sa vie à mentir, pourquoi lui n'aurait-il pas le droit pour une fois hein ? Il devait continuer ! Il prit une grande inspiration, et de sa voix la plus déterminée, celle qu'il avait toujours prit dans les moments les plus graves ou les plus importants, il dit :

- Je ne vous mens pas professeur... Severus... Je t'aime.

Tout en disant ses mots, Harry avait relevé la tête vers son professeur, lui montrant son regard le plus brillant et le plus passionné.

Severus porta sa main à sa bouche, ne sachant plus quoi dire, alors que la voix dans sa tête hurlait à n'en plus finir "TU VOIS, JE TE L'AVAIS DIT !". Des larmes lui montèrent même aux yeux. Harry Potter ne pouvait qu'être sincère. Harry Potter l'aimait !

- C'est... C'est vrai ?

Plus déterminé que jamais, Harry renchérit.

- Depuis la guerre, quand nous avons combattu ensemble, je ne peux m'enpécher de penser à toi... C'est plus fort que moi...

Le coeur de Severus faillit exploser. Comme c'était agréable, cette sentation ! Il avait tellement attendu, il avait tellement souffert... Enfin, tout cela était fini. Maintenant il avait quelqu'un. Maintenant il avait Harry. L'amour qu'il n'avait pas eu avec Lily, il l'avait grâce à son fils.

- Je... Je suis si heureux...Potter je... Je veux dire Harry... Comment dois-je vous appeler maintenant ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Snape avait vraiment l'air bouleversé. Faisait-il le bon choix ? Avait-il le droit de jouer ainsi avec les sentiments de cet homme ? Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était celle de Seamus. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas avoué qu'il était soumis à Lavende, au moins Harry ne serait pas là, devant un Severus Snape pleurant presque de joie face à sa pseudo déclaration d'amour. Il se sentait tellement mal pour lui. Il savait ce que cela faisait de souffrir en amour, Cho Chang et Ginny Weasley n'avaient pas été des plus tendres. Tout ce désespoir...

- Tu... Tu peux m'appeler Harry et me tutoyer...

Severus acquiesça. Il n'osait plus faire le moindre geste et avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Mais il avait envie de sauter dans tous les sens et de chanter à quel point la vie peut être belle. Dire qu'il avait été privé de cette sentation toute sa vie !

- Oh Harry... Si tu savais... Oh je suis, je suis tellement...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, une paire de lèvres venant se coller aux siennes.

OoOoOoO


	5. Se connaitre

**Note de l'auteur :** A cause des études et de ma santé, j'ai encore pris du retard, désolée -_-' La qualité de la fic s'en fait peut-être ressentir, je suis encore désolée, je vais faire de mon mieux. Sinon encore merci pour vos commentaires ça me fait toujours très plaisir et me pousse à continuer =)

**Couple :** Snarry

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, faut vraiment le rappeler ? x)

**Warning :** Attention, yaoi rating M ! Ca veut dire relations sexuelles entre monsieurs. Ceux que ça gêne ont tout à fait le droit de l'être, mais ailleurs merci.

OoOoOoO

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Plus rien n'existait, tout n'était que silence. Seul comptait pour Severus Snape les lèvres douces et chaudes d'Harry Potter collées aux siennes. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il tenter de parler ? Devait-il enlacer le jeune homme ? Oh non, il n'oserait pas, de peur de le faire fuir. Harry venait une nouvelle fois de lui avouer son amour. Et la passion qu'il y avait mis le troubler et emplissait son coeur d'une douce chaleur.

De son côté, Harry n'en menait pas large. Les paroles de son professeur le faisait tellement culpabiliser qu'il avait cherché à le faire taire. Et le seul moyen qu'il avait pu trouvé était de souder leurs lèvres. Il n'était décidément pas un grand penseur. "Et maintenant ?" pensa-t-il. Maintenant, il fallait réussir à tout prix et obtenir la photo des sous-vêtements de Severus. Il n'avait certainement pas fait tout cela pour rien. Mais le tout était de le faire en faisant le moins de mal à Snape. Il jouait quand même avec le cœur, avec la vie d'une personne. Et d'une personne qui avait tellement souffert qu'elle était tombée immédiatement dans ses bras.

Durant leur réflexion, les lèvres des deux hommes étaient toujours collées, aucun n'ayant esquisser le moindre geste. Après un long moment presque gênant, Severus finit par abandonner les lèvres de Harry. Il avait les joues légèrement rouges et sa respiration était anarchique. "Il a l'air complètement perdu, pensa Harry." Ils se fixèrent un instant, le silence ne semblant pas vouloir prendre la porte. Puis finalement, Severus brisa le silence :

- Je pense qu'on peut considérer la retenue comme étant terminée...

Harry rit doucement.

- Je pense oui...

- Il faudrait peut-être que tu rentres non, il se fait tard...

- Il n'est que 20h30, je pense que tout le monde trouverait louche qu'une retenue avec le professeur Snape se termine au bout d'une demi-heure, surtout pour Harry Potter !

Severus ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. En effet, il était plus logique que Harry reste un peu. Si ils étaient un "couple" maintenant, d'ailleurs étaient-il vraiment un couple, leur relation ne devait en aucun cas s'ébruiter. Les relations entre professeurs et élèves n'étant pas acceptées depuis qu'une élève de Serdaigle était sortie avec le fantôme enseignant l'histoire de la magie, Cuthbert Binns. Leur histoire avait fait un sacré scandale que Dumbledore avait bien eu du mal à calmer. Depuis, ce genre d'histoire d'amour était proscrite. Si l'amour était assez fort, il pouvait fort bien tenir jusqu'à la remise des diplomes, du moins était-ce la version officielle. On soupsonnait encore Isabelle Cygnus et le professeur Binns de se voir en secret. Alors pourquoi Severus ne pourrait-il pas profiter un peu de son nouvel amour ?

- Dans ce cas... Reste encore un peu !

Le professeur enlaça alors son élève et souda à nouveau leur bouche, surprenant un peu Harry au passage. "Mince, il est déjà si accro que ça ?" Cependant, il se laissa faire. Severus Snape embrassait plutôt bien. Le jeune Potter l'avait toujours considéré comme un être asexué, dénué de tout sex-appeal, mais à l'instant, ses lèvres, son regard bouleversé, ses bras qui le serraient fort... Tout rappelait un amant fort épri. Et la sensation était loin d'être désagréable. Bien au coutraire. Alors autant en profiter. Harry se détendit dans les bras de Severus et répondit doucement à son baiser. Cette attention fit fondre Severus encore plus, qui ressera sa prise sur le jeune homme. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, appréciant leur texture. Si les siens avaient tendance à graisser un peu trop vite, les cheveux de Harry était doux, bien qu'un peu secs dû à leur importante masse. Le corps du griffondor était si chaud contre le sien, Severus avait l'impression de devenir fou, complètement possédé par une sensation dont il avait été trop longtemps privé. La main qu'il avait dans les cheveux de Harry se mit à descendre, caressant sa nuque, son dos, et arrivant doucement à...

- Hiii !

Harry tressaillit en sentant la main de son professeur de potions sur son royal postérieur. Peut-être s'était-il un peu trop laissé aller ? Les calineries ne commençaient-elles pas à aller un peu loin ?

Severus n'avait pas fait attention au sursaut de Harry et continuait son exploration, dévorant sa bouche et malaxant ses fesses. Son cerveau était passé en mode automatique, plus de place pour la raison, seule comptait l'action et ses délicieuses sensations.

- Cheverouch..., tenta d'articuler Harry, la bouche toujours prise d'assaut.

Il fallut que le survivant repousse brutalement son enseignant pour que celui-ci sorte enfin de sa transe.

- Severus ! Ca va un petit peu vite là !

Reprenant ses esprits, Snape rougit brutalement. Que venait-il de faire ? Il avait tellement perdu le contrôle de lui même qu'il avait presque failli dévoré Harry ! Ses hormones trop longtemps endormies venaient-elles brutalement de se réveiller ?

- Je suis désolé Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit...

- T'en fais pas...C'est pas désagréable. Juste, prenons notre temps d'accord ?

Severus acquiça.

OoOoOoO

Il était 21h15 quand Harry rejoignit la tour Griffondor. Après le baiser enflammé et les gestes quelques peu déplacés, Severus et lui avaient discuté. Et le survivant avait eu l'impression de parler à une toute autre personne. Ils avaient parlé de la guerre, de la manière dont le professeur avait été obligé de le traiter comme un moins que rien tout ce temps afin de ne pas compromettre sa couverture. Même si Harry était le fils de James Potter, l'homme qui l'avait tant tourmenté, Severus n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal au garçon, il savait à quel point c'était douloureux d'être un souffre douleur. Bien sur il n'avait rien dit sur l'amour qu'il avait ressenti pour sa mère, de peur de passer pour un type louche. Au fil de la discussion, Harry avait ressenti de l'empathie pour Severus et comprit à quel point sa solitude et sa souffrance étaient grandes. Il s'en voulu une nouvelle fois de la manière dont il agissait, mais il s'arrangerait, une fois le pari terminé, pour ne pas faire souffrir Severus.

Après avoir passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il ne fut pas étonné de retrouver, assise près du feu, Hermione, lisant un livre. Dès qu'elle le vit pénétrée la pièce, elle l'invita à venir s'installer à ses côtés.

- Dis moi que tu as enfin été responsable et que tu as dis au professeur Snape que cette histoire de déclaration d'amour n'était qu'une grosse blague...

-... Désolé 'Mione...

La jeune femme soupira. Après tout elle s'y attendait. Ah elle l'attendait, le jour où Harry serait enfin responsable !

- Raconte-moi comment ça s'est passé alors ?

Harry commença alors le récit des évènements de la pseudo retenue. Le visage d'Hermione semblait se décomposer au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

- Ca te dégoute à ce point ? demanda Harry.

- Ce qui me dégoute c'est ton comportement avec Snape. Je veux dire, même si il s'agit de Snape, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être mal pour lui tu sais. Il a l'air tellement sincère avec toi ! Et tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de le mettre à poil pour prendre en photo son caleçon !

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Oui il manipulait vraiment son professeur, qui semblait être tombé éperdument amoureux de lui en un clin d'oeil.

- Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal Hermione... A vrai dire... J'ai pas mal aimé quand... Quand il m'a embrassé...

Hermione le regarda d'un air légèrement surpris. Elle savait son ami ouvert aux deux sexes, mais de là à l'imaginer avec... Mince c'était Snape quoi...

- Tu... Tu vas réellement sortir avec lui ?

- Je sais pas... J'ai dit que c'était agréable, pas que je l'aimais. Mais qui sait, ça pourrait arriver. Derrière son air froid, il n'est pas du tout le même tu sais... Une fois cette histoire de photo définitivement finie, je pourrais peut-être...

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Cela pouvait être une bonne fin. Mais c'était quand même tiré par les cheveux et tout se passerait beaucoup trop bien pour se terminer de la sorte. Enfin, avec Harry, mieux valait être optimiste.

OoOoOoO

- J'enlève 50 points à Griffondor ! Et Monsieur Potter, vous aurez une heure de retenue avec moi ce soir !

Depuis quatres jours, Severus Snape s'acharnait à mettre Harry en retenue. Et si ses amis voyaient ça comme une énième preuve de la haine du professeur de potions envers l'héritier de Griffondor, il s'agissait en fait du seul moyen pour les deux hommes de se voir sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Le seul légèrement inquiet fut Seamus Finnigan. Au plus Harry était auprès de Snape, au plus il avait de chances de prendre en photo son caleçon. Par ailleurs, il trouvait assez louche l'acharnement du professeur sur Harry et Harry seul. Normalement Neville ou encore Ron en prenaient aussi pas mal dans la figure. Mais là rien. Nada. Juste Harry. Qu'avait bien pû inventer Potter encore ? Seamus pria intérieurement Merlin que Harry perde son pari. Si jamais il venait à avouer à tous son secret, Lavende ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et mieux valait ne pas mettre Lavende en colère.

OoOoOoO

"C'était ce soir ou jamais !" pensa Harry. Cela faisait quatre jours que le jeune homme voyait Snape tous les soirs. Ils se retrouvaient soit en salle de potions, soit dans ses quartiers et discutaient de choses et d'autres. Ces moments, le jeune homme les appréciaient. Severus était vraiment quelqu'un de délicieux quand on apprenait à le connaitre. Il aimait la musique, la nourriture française et lisait pas mal de romans en vogue. Ses conversations étaient donc des plus plaisantes pour le jeune griffondor. Surtout quand ils commençaient à parler des élèves de l'école :

- Dis Sev', il y aurait moyen pour que tu fasses un peu pression sur Malefoy ? Il a encore insulté Ron aujourd'hui en cours de divination.

Severus parut surpris.

- Draco insultant Monsieur Weasley ! Ca m'étonne... La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, il me disait encore à quel point il le trouvait merveilleux.

Harry eut des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Du tout. Draco n'a que son nom à la bouche en ce moment "Ronald a fait ci, le pull que la mère de Ronald lui a tricoté pour Nöel va si bien avec ses yeux, etc", si bien que je pense qu'il doit être fou amoureux de lui. Les insultes ne doivent être pour lui qu'un moyen d'attirer l'attention. Après tout, vu son milieu familiale, il y a peu de chances que l'union de Draco et de Ronald Weasley soit bien accueilli.

- Peu de chances qu'il y ait une union tout court ! Tu imagines Ron en robe de mariée tenant le bras de Draco, le tout dans la campagne du Terrier avec Lucius Malefoy en botte en caoutchouc pour éviter les traces de boue sur son costume ?

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

Ils ne faisaient pas que s'embrassaient aussi. Beaucoup. Et Harry avait fini par y prendre goût. Les baisers de Severus étaient d'abord doux et timides, puis le professeur perdait lentement la raison et devenait une bête en recherche de tendresse et de passion. Harry arrivait à calmer un peu ses ardeurs mais il sentait que Severus se retenait, désireux d'aller plus loin, d'aller chercher cet amour qui lui avait manqué toute sa vie. Le jeune griffondor n'avait jamais été aussi stressé. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Pour son stupide pari il allait se donner à son professeur. Oh, il avait aussi envie, mais pas dans ces conditions. Il aurait voulu attendre encore, être sur de ses sentiments, afin de ne pas le blesser. Mais le temps lui manquait. Et quand bien même abandonnerait-il maintenant, Severus voudrait-il toujours de lui une fois son visage couvert de furoncles purulents ? Harry s'était mis dans la mouise jusqu'au cou, il était arrivé au point culminant du Mont Lapoisse. Mais avec un peu de chance tout finirait bien. Il donnerait sa foutue photo à Seamus, gagnerait son pari, roulerait un patin à Severus et serait un héro. Bref, scénario parfait.

Arrivé à la porte des appartements de Snape, Harry frappa à la porte.


	6. Fin du pari ?

**Mots de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre est posté en retard pour cause de travail scolaire que j'ai privilégié. Je suis désolée du retard mais je préfère quand même avoir mon diplôme à la fin de l'année xD Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le chapitre à mon avis attendu, celui du NC-17 ! Je demanderais votre indulgence, il s'agit du premier "sérieux" que j'écris. Si tout va bien, il y en aura encore ;D

**Couple :** Snarry

**Disclamer : **Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, faut vraiment le rappeler ? x)

**Warning :** Attention, yaoi rating M ! Ca veut dire relations sexuelles entre messieurs. Ceux que ça gêne ont tout à fait le droit de l'être, mais ailleurs merci.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Severus fut surpris par l'air qu'avait Harry quand il lui ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers. Il avait l'air anxieux. Il déposa rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres du professeur de potions et se hâta à l'intérieur.

- Harry, que ce passe-il ? Quelqu'un t'as suivi ?

Le Griffondor répondit par la négative. Il n'en menait pas large, son cœur battait la chamade et ses joues devaient être cramoisies. C'était le grand soir. Le soir où il aurait Severus...Et sa maudite photo. Il crevait de honte d'agir ainsi, mais quelque part, il le faisait aussi par amour. Severus le jetterait comme une vieille chaussette s'il venait à se retrouver le visage couvert de furoncles. Oui, ce n'était en rien sa faute, tout au plus celle de Seamus Finnigan. Alors autant ne pas douter et y aller. Une fois toute cette histoire terminée, il pourrait roucouler tranquillement avec son charmant enseignant.

OoOoOoOoO

- Alors qui a-t-il ? Tu as l'air bizarre...

Harry avait-il de la fièvre ? Il était tout rouge et semblait divaguer.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, je vais te donner une potion et tu...

Décidément, pensa Severus, Harry était un jeune homme impudent et incapable de laisser les autres finirent leur phrase. Il venait de l'attraper par le col et de souder leurs lèvres. Severus se détendit, répondant au baiser de son précieux élève, rapprochant leur corps afin de le sentir tout contre lui. Il adorait embrasser Harry, il y avait très vite pris goût. On pouvait raisonnablement appeler cela un coup de foudre. Harry lui avait donné son amour, il ferait tout pour le lui rendre au centuple. Pourtant, c'était la première fois que le jeune homme mettait autant d'ardeur dans leur baiser. Non pas qu'il était passif les autres fois, mais quand même... Le Griffondor laissait ses mains se balader un peu partout sur le corps de son vis à vis et savait très bien s'en servir. Il ferait mieux d'arrêter, se dit Severus, sinon il ne répondrait plus de rien...

- Mmmmmm... Severus...

Et si il gémissait encore de la sorte, il risquait de perdre encore plus rapidement son self-control. Il était plus âgé et n'avait que très peu gouté à ce genre de plaisirs corporels. Et son corps risquait de le lui faire savoir.

- Harry Harry Harry ! Tu... Tu vas un peu vite non ? Je veux dire, on est ensemble depuis quelques jours. Il serait sans doute dans ton intérêt de calmer un peu tes ardeurs et ...MERLIN !

Harry venait de toucher une partie de son anatomie bien trop aguichée au moment présent. Mais bon sang, qu'avaient ces adolescents bourrés d'hormones ?! Comment Harry était-il passer de jeune amant timide à éphèbe assoifé de luxure ?

La main du jeune homme n'avait toujours pas bougé, s'attardant longuement sur son service trois pièces, pendant que sa bouche ravageait son coup de baisers. Severus n'osait plus du tout bouger et plus le temps passait, plus les caresses de Harry le menait à sa perte...

- Harry s'il te plait...

- Tu n'aimes pas Severus ?

- Si... Beaucoup... J'adore... Mais je ne voudrais pas perdre le contrôle. Tu n'as que 17 ans et par dessus tout tu es mon élève. Ce genre de relations peut très mal finir...

Harry se redressa et sourit à son amant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

Il embrassa alors une nouvelle fois Severus. Celui-ci se sentit fondre. Harry avait dit que tout irait bien, pourquoi son amour ne dirait-il pas la vérité ?

OoOoOoOoO

Oui tout irait bien. Harry le savait. Il était un héros après tout et les héros gagnaient et avait la fille à la fin de l'histoire. Bon ici, il s'agissait d'un homme mais ça revenait au même. Et d'après ce qu'il avait sous la main, il s'agissait très, très bien d'un homme...

- C'est ta baguette ou tu es juste content de me voir ?

- Humpf...

Harry émit un léger rire devant l'agacement de son amant face à sa plaisanterie, agacement qu'il fit disparaitre en appuyant un peu plus ses caresses. Severus de son côté ne restait plus inactif et s'affairait à rendre la pareil au jeune Griffondor, embrassant et caressant chaque morceau de peau à sa portée, tant et si bien que Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. Severus allait le rendre véritablement fou... Ayant assez torturée la peau jusque là à leur portée, les mains du professeur de potions avaient entrepris de retirer quelques vêtements au jeune homme afin d'aller conquérir de nouvelles contrées. Severus retira la cape de Harry et se faufila alors sous sa chemise.

-Haaaannnn...

Les mains de Severus avaient trouvé leurs nouvelles proies, alors qu'elles pinçaient délicatement les tétons rosés de Harry. Le Griffondor perdait la tête. Toutes ses sensations... Non, pas encore ! Il ne devait pas céder si vite...

- Severus, attends...

-Hum ?

Severus se redressa, fixant Harry de ses yeux sombres et brillants. Il avait le souffle court et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Harry déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Laisse-moi faire...

Ils étaient encore tous les deux debout près de la porte d'entrée. Harry prit la main de son amour et l'amena près d'un des fauteuils de la pièce où il le fit s'assoir. Il était très nerveux, c'était tout de même la première fois qu'il faisait "ça" avec un homme. Mais il pouvait facilement se rendre compte que Severus était tout aussi stressé, et cela le rassurer un peu. Délicatement, il commença à soulever la cape de son maitre des potions. En dessous, le professeur portait un ensemble chemise-pantalon noirs d'un classique lamentable. Les Griffondors auraient été si déçus. Mais ce qui intéressait Harry se trouvait encore en dessous de cette couche de vêtements. Il jeta la cape un peu plus loin, continuant son exploration. Severus était bien trop concentré sur les sensations de pur plaisir qui l'envahissait pour remarquer quoi que ce soit de suspect. Bien c'était le moment. Ensuite tout serait réglé. Agilement, Harry déboutonna le pantalon d'une main, l'autre caressant la bosse qui se trouvait en dessous. Il n'osait pas regarder. Ce qu'il avait imaginé pendant des jours était là... Et c'était un grand "OUF !" mental que poussa Harry à la vue du banal boxer rouge que portait Severus. Finalement, tout ce remue-ménage pour un boxer que lui même aurait pu porter...

-Hummm...

La voix lascive de Severus le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient un peu occupés. Il devait faire vite pour revenir au sujet principal, à savoir l'homme désirable qu'il avait en face de lui. Sortant discrètement sa baguette de sa poche, Harry lanca silencieusement un sort, prenant automatiquement une photo de l'entrejambe encore couverte qu'il avait devant les yeux. Voilà. C'était enfin fait ! Et maintenant...

OoOoOoOoO

-Aaah ! Harry !

Severus ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Même le fait de respirer était devenu difficile pour lui. Harry venait de dénuder complètement ses jambes et d'engloutir sa virilité avec gourmandise. Et le professeur pensa alors qu'il n'avait rien connu d'aussi bon de toute sa vie. Pensée qu'il réfuta quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'après s'être rendu dans sa chambre, il avait enfin pû prendre son amour. Le jeune homme était vierge, il avait donc fallu être particulièrement doux, mais Severus n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler très longtemps, surtout à l'entente d'un :

- Sev... Plus vite...

Il pilonnait Harry avec autant de passion que d'amour, rythmé par les gémissements et hurlements du Gryffondor sous lui. La sueur collait un peu plus leur corps mais ils n'en avaient pas grand chose à faire. Seul comptait leur danse amoureuse. Alors qu'il se sentait venir, Severus pensa qu'il pouvait enfin se considérer réellement heureux.

OoOoOoOoO

Confortablement installé contre l'épaule de Severus, Harry jouait négligemment avec une des mèches ébènes de son amant. La douleur dans ses reins s'atténuait peu à peu, cependant il évitait tout mouvement brusque. Il y était quand même allé assez fort ! A ses côtés, Severus le fixait amoureusement. C'était comme si plus rien n'existait, que son univers se concentrait exclusivement sur le jeune homme allongé près de lui.

- Je t'aime... Murmura Severus.

Harry lui sourit.

- Je t'aime aussi...

Tout était bien qui finissait bien, pensa-t-il. Il avait enfin sa photo et Severus était dans ses bras. Finalement, grâce à ce pari stupide, il avait pu trouvé l'amour. Il faudrait qu'il remercie Seamus. Sans lui, il ne serait pas aussi heureux à ce moment présent...

OoOoOoOoO

- Et voilà Finnigan, la fameuse photo !

- Que.. Quoi ? C'est pas possible ?!

Dans la salle commune des Griffondors, Harry venait officiellement de remporter le pari qu'il avait fait avec Seamus Finnigan. La photo des sous-vêtements de Snape avait été délivrée avec succès !

- Mais ce n'est qu'un bête boxer rouge ! Ca pourrait être à n'importe qui ! Qui me dit qu'il s'agit bien de Snape ?

- Tu vois la cape en arrière plan ? A qui veux-tu qu'elle soit ?

Effectivement, on pouvait apercevoir une longue cape noire sur le sol, derrière l'entrejambe. Entrejambe anormalement protubérante.

- Attends Harry mais comment tu as eu cette photo ?! Il.. Il ban...

- L'important mon cher, c'est le résultat ! Tu as ta photo, j'ai rempli ma part du contrat. Maintenant à toi d'assurer la tienne.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry tourna les talons et partit rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis. Il savait que Hermione devait encore se faire du soucis pour lui, elle serait ravie d'apprendre que tout était terminé. Il faudrait néanmoins leur annoncer qu'il sortait sérieusement avec Snape maintenant. Mais ils étaient ses amis, ils le comprendraient !

Trop noyé dans son bonheur, Harry ne sentit pas le regard de haine que lui lancer l'irlandais dans le dos. Comment Harry avait-il pu réussir à avoir une telle photo ? Oh, Lavande allait être très en colère, et lui serait fortement humilié. Mais il se promettait qu'il ne serait pas le seul...


End file.
